<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Dance by eli_convocation (lefairytwister)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392519">The Dance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lefairytwister/pseuds/eli_convocation'>eli_convocation (lefairytwister)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, What-If, emetwolweek2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:00:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lefairytwister/pseuds/eli_convocation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In this "What If” scenario set back in A Realm Reborn after the events of Praetorium, before Heavensward, Emet-Selch finds "her" once again.</p>
<p>Prompt: Once Upon a Time | Kiss for EmetWolWeek2020</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No matter what time or place, it seemed, the decadently wealthy had a penchant for throwing glittering parties that admitted nearly anyone with any claim to fame or wealth.</p>
<p>And in this world of Eorzea, today the fete was to be held in Uldah, a city of merchants at the edge of a desert. No matter that inside, the city was riddled with poverty and refugees. Tonight the wealthy would celebrate as they always did, pressing together in some marble-tinged home with food and wine in abundance. The people would show to further their own agendas and connections.</p>
<p>And a lean figure watched them from the shadows. He was dressed like some foreign royalty, replete with gold and fine silks. He kept his golden eyes trained on the entire room from this place -- protected from prying eyes by the columns which lined this ballroom.</p>
<p>The level of the corruption was so deep, they did not even blink at the presence of what appeared to be a Garlean (replete with his third eye). There was no real loyalty to any alliances, after all, among the rich. Their kind fed on the spoils of war, no matter who happened to be fighting one.</p>
<p>And they were fools, not even aware that this man bore a striking resemblance to the dead Solus vos Galvus. After all, academic history was for the bookish, not the masses.</p>
<p>But today, this dead emperor was not here to represent the Garlean dynasty, but here as Emet-Selch, Ascian.</p>
<p>He had come back to the Source when rumors emerged that Lahabrea had been defeated by a troublesome sort of hero.</p>
<p>Elidibus could not fully convince Emet-Selch that the situation was under control. He had eons experience in meddling in the affairs of the light and dark. The three Unsundered Ascians did not always win every fight but rumors circulating among the underlings painted Lahabrea as infuriated. This was far beyond the normal setback.</p>
<p>Indeed Emet-Selch was more than curious.</p>
<p>What sort of hero could rattle his two oldest colleagues ?</p>
<p>Several agents in town had already reported this hero’s presence in Uldah. She came on business, to help another member of these Scions of the Seventh Dawn.</p>
<p>This young elezen diplomat by name of Levilleur was desperate to mix with the key figures of Uldah to raise support for some venture he had in mind. As for the hero , she inevitably would accompany him to the many soirées the Uldahn elite would offer over the next few days.  </p>
<p>He had been disappointed the previous evening by no such appearance. But tonight, as the servants began to light the candles in the grand hall, he sensed the approach of someone -- the slow advance of  a quiet light that made him shift uncomfortably.</p>
<p>The blessing of Hydaelyn…</p>
<p>He narrowed his eyes as he looked towards the direction from which it came. His vision flickered, making it hard to see the woman among the crowd.</p>
<p>He tried to filter out the interference of that wretched blessing and move it away piece by piece in his mind as he studied the hero. He could see her eyes, her face, and then after that, he began to see that washed out color of her soul.</p>
<p>He felt his breath leave him for a moment.</p>
<p>He drew back into the safety of the shadows , stupefied and angry  by the appearance of a familiar echo of one from those final days. Neither Lahabrea or Elidibus had mentioned to him this Warrior’s uncanny resemblance to the 14th.   How they had failed to see it? </p>
<p>He paused, considering that perhaps the blessing had made it so hard to see. For when he looked again, she was just, at best,  a copy of the 14th. If at all. </p>
<p>The creature was drawing close now, separated from her companions. She took one uncertain step at a time, lost among those who were waltzing about to an unfamiliar tune. She was so unlike the 14th —the one he knew would have dove in bravely and defiantly made short work of the floor.</p>
<p>This shadow -- she simply skirted her way to the room’s edge and shyly decorated a tall column.</p>
<p>A wallflower.</p>
<p>The corners of his mouth turned down. No. Not like her at all. Even so, Emet-Selch drew to the opposite side of the column at which she rested . He would study this pale imitation more closely .</p>
<p>His eyes followed her fingers as they tucked loose tendrils of dark hair behind her ear. This ghost was still young, still fresh and awkward. She fanned herself with her other hand, standing so primly in a crisp white gown that had nothing to adorn it save flowers.</p>
<p>In a room full of jewels so plentiful they made even him look underdressed, she was plain.</p>
<p>He took another step closer, wondering how she would sound. He drew up next to her and spoke quietly. “It is far more enjoyable to dance than to watch dancing.”</p>
<p>She started at his presence.</p>
<p>If he was disappointed she had not sensed his approach, he was bemused by how she blushed under the pressure of his gaze.</p>
<p>“I don’t know how to dance that,“ she sighed. “I did not grow up here; their customs are foreign to me.”</p>
<p>Her voice was gentle and musical — and had a hitch to it that spoke of some emotion that he couldn’t read on her face. Emet-Selch leaned in slightly and looked into those blue-green eyes, wanting to hear her speak again . “But you wouldn't mind learning it, would you ?”</p>
<p>She looked away and smiled. “I don’t suppose you are offering to teach me, Ser—“</p>
<p>He wondered how to respond . There were many ears about. And he did not want to begin their acquaintance by lying. “I am Hades, to those who know me well.”</p>
<p>“I am Elisa.” She curtsied in a simple fashion -- one that hinted at a rustic upbringing.</p>
<p>He raised an eyebrow. “No last name?”</p>
<p>She brought her fingers to her lips, demurely covering up what probably wasn’t the most appropriate chuckle. “It isn’t real . I used it because it is the way things work here, but--” her eyes twinkled slightly.  “It is a long story. It is a placeholder, nothing more. And you? What of yours?” She turned those eyes upon him, almost laughing at his furrowed brow.</p>
<p>He had not expected that answer. The corner of his mouth turned up slightly. “It is not much different. ” Then Elisa, come.”</p>
<p>He took her in hand, being ever so careful to mark the presence of her traveling companion.  The young man was stuck in some corner with a circle of gentlemen.  Even so, Emet-Selch used a bit of magic that hearkened back to that of the fae.  They called it “glamour” and the people here called it illusion. He wanted very much to not be interrupted and altered how he and his now companion would look to the others. </p>
<p>But she was not aware of it at all. She was either immune to it, or focusing very hard on the steps he was leading her through .</p>
<p>How ironic, he mused to himself. How far this sundered soul had fallen from the original. It used to be she, not he, leading the way across the floor. And yet--</p>
<p>“Why is this so familiar?” she wondered aloud. She did not look nervous at all. She appeared to have considerably perked up as she began to fumble less and less. “It seems so much easier and yet if you asked me to do this again tomorrow-- I don’t think I would even know where to start.”</p>
<p>This shadow was almost … cute.  “My dear Elisa,” he smirked. “It is because<em> -I- </em> am setting the frame for you to dance within. All you have to do is smile and follow.”</p>
<p>“Is that so?” She looked pleased. “How nice to not have to make it up as I go.”</p>
<p>Her genuine delight and eagerness to learn amused him. How much alike they were in some ways. He leaned in and gazed hungrily at this shadow of his lost soulmate  .When she looked up from her feet and into his eyes, her steps faltered.</p>
<p>“--I don’t think I can dance anymore.” She shivered and looked away.</p>
<p>He knew this expression -- it was close to panic. Had the shadow glimpsed something of the truth? Or perhaps he had been too forward, too overbearing for this young lamb.</p>
<p>“Some air perhaps would be wise,” he said smoothly.</p>
<p>How easily she fell in with him , allowing him to lead her outside on the terrace.</p>
<p>Outside the desert sky blazed with the light of the stars . And as her eyes adjusted, she realized her error. There was barely anyone else on this terrace, except a drunk sitting on a planter.</p>
<p>Elisa turned her attention back to the windowed doors of the hall. “I shouldn’t have wandered from my companions with a stranger. “</p>
<p>“And what if I am not a stranger? “ he gestured at himself .</p>
<p>“But we have never met.“ She shook her head gently. “I don’t forget a face.”</p>
<p>Neither did he. Unable to lie, but unable to speak the truth, he fell back on the first thing that came to mind. “Perhaps we did, once upon a time in a dream.”</p>
<p>A laugh burst out. “As backwards as you may think I am, even I have heard that line before. Please Hades--have we met before? ”</p>
<p>“Elisa,” he took her hand and faced her palm up to the sky. “There is a saying that souls can be reborn. If so, they meet one another again.“</p>
<p>“I have heard that, yes.” She shook her head. “But whether I believe it, I don’t know. Only a few times in my life have I felt that sense of deja vu -- that something or someone has happened before. And tonight--”</p>
<p>He stroked her palm with the tips of his gloved fingers, noting she had made no movement to run from him. She was looking up at the starry sky that always seemed clearer in the reaches of the desert.</p>
<p>“Why,” she repeated to herself. “Why was I so glad when you spoke to me?”</p>
<p>Every time one of the Unsundered found a familiar fragment lost among these shards -- this is what they hoped to hear.  Emet-Selch wavered -- for she was not the person he wished most to have by his side. And as much as he railed against these sundered beings, this one was here, and perhaps very close to what he had lost. </p>
<p>Still, it would not do to get too sentimental.  He returned her question with a slight shrug. “Well, it doesn’t hurt that I have the most fantastic attire in the room. And unlike most, I don’t think jewels and gems make up for competent conversation.”</p>
<p>The young woman laughed. “Well, I haven’t spoken to anyone else. I should go back inside and test your claim.”</p>
<p>Hades did not let go of her hand. “I would rather you didn’t. I still have to finish teaching you to dance.” </p>
<p>He pulled her back into frame, letting her dance under his guidance. </p>
<p>And ever so slowly, they were drawn back under the spell of some memory of a dance a long time ago. One she was trying to remember, and one that he had never forgotten.</p>
<p>Under that spell, his lips glanced across hers. Questioning, uncertain, and gentle. </p>
<p>It was not the way he usually went about these things --  but Hades reminded himself that in this life she was still so young and inexperienced. </p>
<p>The woman sighed and closed her eyes. She did not slip away like some ghost of the past, instead she rested her hands against his chest.   “It’s strange, how I feel like this has happened before.” </p>
<p>He ignored the warning in the back of his mind not to make this mistake -- not to give in to the whims of memories as he tightened his hold upon her. </p>
<p>“Eli-” he whispered against her cheek as she continued to cling to him .”Let me help you remember, ” he said before he kissed her again. </p>
<p>And again.</p>
<p>After that, he did not let her go.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>--- Dear player, you must now restart game with a new character.  You will be unable to save your progress in FFXIV ARR. ---</p>
<p>HA! This qualifies as the Bad End in a Visual Novel scenario with the Emet-Selch path.  You are now forced to restart with another pathway and husbando npc.   </p>
<p>Really, this spun out from the drawing I made (to be posted shortly on my twitter) and it was an acknowledgement that if Emet-Selch had intervened much earlier instead of Elidibus, well... if this were a visual novel and he played out his Emperor persona , my Wol =doomed.</p>
<p>This modern Elisa exists as a nod to Elisa in "Wild Swans" as well as other swan lore :3 .  She was a character I wrote for several years in an original work and she showed up one day in Eorzea, hence her smart aleck response in this blurb about the lack of a last name.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>